parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little) Part 1 - Opening/The Sky is Falling!
A part 1 of Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little). Transcript: *Warner Bros. Pictures logo *Pixar Animation Studios logo *Surly (narrating):throat Now, where to begin? tongue How 'bout, "Once upon a time"? *slams *Surly: How many times have you heard that to begin a story? Let's do somethin' else. gasps I got it, I got it, here we go. Here's how to open a movie! *in African language *Surly: No, I don't think so. It sounds familiar. Doesn't it, to you? *the book *Surly: Oh, no, no, not the book. How many have seen "opening the book" before? *screech *Surly: Close the book. We're not doing that. Here's what we're gonna do. Why don't I just go back to the day things took a turn for the worse? *singing *ringing *Scrat: Run for your Iives! Everyone run for cover! SOS! Mayday! Mayday! Code red! Duck and cover! You're all in danger! *Audrey: Ah! all her chicks *crying *SpongeBob and Patrick: (running) *Scrat: Run for cover! *(All running in panic) *Scrat: Run for your Iives! *Doo squealing *ringing *wails *runs *Scrat: Emergency! Emergency! *running *Rarity: screaming *into Water Tower *on The Water Tower *Alex, Melman and Marty: Screaming *Chicks: crying *Scrat: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! *Penny Ling: Look out! Take cover! *Remy and Rango: Screaming *Raiders of the Lost Ark Theme *horns honking *All: clapping Huh? screaming *Scrat: Run for cover! *Manny: coughs Scrat! What is it? What's going on? *Scrat: The sky is falling! The sky is falling! *Sid: The sky is falling? *Mumble: Are you crazy? *Scrat: No, no, no! It's true! Come with me! *Surly: No. Son? What? *Scrat: It happened under the old oak tree! I'm not making this up. It's here. stammering There's a piece of the sky somewhere......somewhere on the ground. It was shaped Iike that! *Snails: It Iooks Iike a stop sign? *Scrat: Yes! Only it doesn't say "stop" and it's blue and it has a cloud on it. And it hit me on the head! It Iooked Iike a stop sign. *Man: Wait! What's that? *Surly: Son, is this what hit you? *Scrat: What? Oh, no, Dad. It was definitely a piece of the sky! *Surly: Piece of the sky. It's OK, everyone! *Scrat: Dad, no. *Surly: There's been, Iike, a Iittle mistake. It was just an acorn that-that hit my son. A Iittle acorn. *Scrat: No! Dad, no. *Surly: Quiet, son. This is embarrassing enough already. *Talking Ben: Scrat! What were you thinkin'? *Marlene: Why put your town's safety in jeopardy? *Sonic: How could you mistake a stop sign for an acorn? *Scrat: But it... a big acorn Ievel fluh. *Marlene: What did he say? *Scrat: A big acorn Ievel fluh... *Marlene: It was a big acorn? *Talking Ben: An ape throwing coleslaw? *Scrat: offscreen A big acorn Ievel fluh... *Jiminy Cricket: Gesundheit! *Perch Perkins: Ladies and gentlemen, it's just gibberish, gibberish of an insane person. *Fowler: Oh, Come on, Surly! Your kid went and scared us all half to death! *Surly: Well, what can I tell you, folks, my son, you know... Kids do crazy stuff. You have kids. It's... *Scrat: No, Dad. It wasn't an acorn. It was... it was a piece of the sky. Really, it was. You gotta believe me. Gallery: Warner Bros. Pictures intro.jpg|Warner Bros. Pictures logo PIXAR Animation Studios (2009-2010, 2013-present).jpg|Pixar Animation Studios logo chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Surly: (narrating, clears throat) Now, where to begin? (clicks tongue) How 'bout, "Once upon a time"? Ubuntu 13.png|(door slams) Surly: How many times have you heard that to begin a story? Let's do somethin' else. (gasps) I got it, I got it, here we go. Here's how to open a movie! Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-4.jpg|African Man: Nants Ingonyama Ubuntu 13.png|Surly: No, I don't think so. It sounds familiar. Doesn't it, to you? Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Surly: Oh, no, no, not the book. How many have seen "opening the book" before? (brakes screech) Surly: Close the book. We're not doing that. IMG_20191203_104457_506.JPG|Surly: Here's what we're gonna do. Why don't I just go back to the day things took a turn for the worse? Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-17.jpg|(chorus singing) Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-20.jpg|(bell ringing) Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-8860.jpg|Scrat: Run for your lives! Everyone, run for cover! Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-10357.jpg|Scrat: SOS! Mayday! Mayday! Code red! Duck and cover! You're all in danger! Category:Chicken Little Movie Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes